The Day When We First Met
by Xx-New.Moon.Lover-xX
Summary: Kagome is upset with Inuyasha for never rembering her birthday, expecially since it WAS the day they met! He explains but she's still a little mad, how will he make it up to her?
1. Chapter 1: Whineing and Love

Chapter One: The Day We Met

**Chapter One: The Day We Met**

"**Inuyasha….are we there yet?" Shippo whined as he sat on Kagome's shoulder. They had been walking through the forest for over an hour looking for a local village to sleep at. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kiarara were all beginning to tire out and wanted to hurry it up so they could rest.**

"**Shut up ya brat! We'll get there when we get there so shut your trap until then!" Inuyasha barked at the young fox cub. **

"**Kagome! He's being mean to me!" Shippo cried as he hugged onto Kagome's soft and silky jet black hair.**

"**Inuyasha!" Kagome said sternly. Inuyasha could sense the anger coming from her, and he knew what was coming.**

"**Kagome! Wait! No! think about what your doing! Ahh! Be reasonable!" Inuyasha wailed as he started to run away from her.**

"**Inuyasha, sit boy!" Kagome said quickly and sternly.**

**CRASH Inuyasha was plunged into the ground making a huge crater around him in the shape of his body.**

**Shippo laughed and stuck his tongue out at the immobilized body in the ground. Inuyasha shot his head up at the fox cub and sent him a death glare. Shippo quickly jumped to Sango's shoulder and hid in her long brunette hair for protection. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"**Oh this feels so gooood." Kagome sighed as she leaned up against a rock in the hot springs. Sango nodded in agreement. They both sank down into the hot water until it covered their mouths. Sango shot up when she heard a rustling in the bushes.**

"**Ugh! Miroku! Get your perverted ass out here!" Sango yelled as she threw a rock at the bush, but instead of a lecherous monk coming out…Shippo came out rubbing his head.**

"**Oh! Shippo it's just you! I'm so sorry!" Sango cried as she picked the young boy up.**

"**That's okay, I know you expected Miroku, or Inuyasha to be hiding, but actually passed out back at the hut"**

"**That's strange, normally, Miroku is hiding in the bushes watching Sango and I bathe…and then when Sango realizes he's there and makes him yell, Inuyasha always come's to 'save' me…their both perverted jerks aren't they?" Kagome sighed.**

"**I'm afraid so…I guess our choice in men isn't that great huh?" Sango agreed then sighed.**

"**You said it…HEY! Wait! What do you mean OUR choice in men?! I haven't 'chosen' anyone...UGH! SANGO! YOU MENT INUYASHA DID'NT YOU!?" Kagome yelled.**

"**Maybe…but come on Kagome! You know it's true! I mean, you did kiss him and all…"**

"**That was only to save him! It meant nothing!"**

"**Oh you know that's just bull shit!" a voice said from a distance.**

'**Oh crap!' Kagome shouted in her head. "INUYASHA! YOU PERVERT SIT!" She heard a crash followed by a moan and some cursing. "Inuyasha! Come here! NOW!" Kagome screeched.**

"**Why should I?!" He yelled back.**

"**Because, if you don't…why the hell should I have to explain that?! You know what'll happen if you don't get over here now!"**

"**I have no interest of 'seeing' you in that 'condition' **_**Kagome.**_**"**

"**Oh! So that's how it is huh?!' Kagome got up and ran towards him, but she forgot one small, IMPORTANT thing! **_**Her Clothes…**_

"**Ahh! Kagome!? What the hell is the matter with you!? Miroku's right there! Put this on NOW!" Inuyasha screeched as he took off his kimono top and handed it to her. **

"**Hey, i'm not complaining" Miroku laughed from where he was. **

"**AHH!!" Kagome screamed. 'I FORGOT MY CLOTHES?! That means Inuyasha saw me…**_**completely naked!**_**' Kagome panicked in her head, but then noticed he was standing in front of her putting his kimono shirt around her nude body.**

"**She also noticed he was just looking into her eyes. **

'**Wow, their so pretty….their blue….and gray at the same time…..gah! When did I get mushy?' Inuyasha asked himself in his head. He shook it off when he could feel Kagome's arms wrapping around him.**

"**Ka…Kagome?" he asked blushing…"Wha…what are yo..you doing?" he stuttered.**

"**What does it look like? I'm thanking you!" **

"**Feh, for what?"**

"**For giving me something to cover up…so a certain someone wouldent get a peep show…" Kagome laughed as she looked over at the lecherous monk in the corner.**

"**Oh come, come Kagome! I'm not that bad!" Miroku said in an innocent voice, "I would have no interest in exploding your discomfort!" **

"**Oh yeah, sure, ill believe that when I believe that when Inuyasha grows wings and fly's away." Kagome laughed.**

"**Oh so now, you want me to leave?" Inuyasha asked **

"**No! Its sarcasm…you of all people should know what sarcasm is!" **

"**Hmm…oh you mean when you say something to someone, but don't mean it?" Miroku interrupted.**

"**Exactly!"**

"**Keh, just a bunch of human crap…"**

"**Shut up!...um…Inuyasha?"**

"**huh?"**

"**You can let go of me now." **

"**Oh right." He quickly withdrew his arms from around Kagome and she stepped back. She tied his Kimono shirt into a short dress. "Hey, didn't you do the same thing to it waaaay back when we were in Tojekio?" **

"**Omigod! You can remember things!...Except one thing."**

"**What? I remember everything!" he exclaimed**

"**No, you **_**always**_** forget **_**one**_** day of the year that's important to me…" Kagome whimpered and pushed her bottom lip out into a pout.**

"**What?"**

"**You always forget the day we met, **_**my birthday**_**."**

"**What's a 'birthday'?" both Inuyasha and Miroku asked at the same time.**

"**It's the day you were born…you have what's called a birthday party where you invite all of your friends and family over to your home, and you eat cake and they give you lots and lots of presents…but I don't really care so much about the presents, just who I'm with." She smiled as she sat down and closed her eyes. Inuyasha cocked his head and sat in front of her. He studied her expression before he figured out she was thinking about something.**

**Flashback:**

"_**Where am I?" Kagome whispered as she climbed out of the old well. "Where's Sota and mama? And Grampa?" she walked around outside of the well. "Where's the house?!" She spinned around frantically trying to find the large house. It was gone!**_

"_**Oh! The sacred tree! I must be home!" She said. She began running towards the huge tree. When she got there she froze. "A boy?" she whispered. A wind blew through and blew the long silver hair that rested on the boys head. "Oh! Look! He has cute little dog ears! I want to…..I want to touch them!" she giggled and climbed up tree roots to the boys. She leaned up against him slightly and reached towards his ears. She laughed when she rubbed the soft white dog ears in between her index fingers and thumbs. "Kagome?...Kagome?...Kagome?" she heard a boys voice call to her.**_

**End Flashback:**

"**Kagome?...Yo? Anyone home in there?" Inuyasha laughed as she snapped back into reality and jumped at him being so close to her. She looked out of the corner of her eye to see Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kiarara sitting around. Miroku was talking to Sango and the others about something, but since Kagome and Inuyasha were currently located the other side of the hut, Kagome couldn't quite make out what he was saying so she decided to just look back at Inuyasha. She sighed and rested her head onto his shoulder. She snuggled in close to him. He turned bright red in embarrassment and tried to push her off of him. But the more he tried to push her off, the tighter she sqweezed onto him. He yelped in pain.**

"**Ka…Kagome? Ya mind getting off of m" he started to say but was cut off by Kagome.**

"**Just shut up and enjoy it." She smirked and buried her face into his chest. He blushed again but decided she was right and wrapped his arms around her fragile body. She smiled and closed her eyes. He leaned in to her ear so he could speak privately to her.**

"**Look Kagome…I'm sorry I forget your birthday…we don't have birthdays here so I didn't know I needed to remember it…ill make it up to you…when is your next birthday?" he whispered sweetly**

"**Tomorrow…"  
"Oh…there's a new moon too…great…" he sighed and held her closer in his arms. She bent her knees in and crawled into his lap, but this time, he didn't blush. He just held her closer to him and smiled.**

"**Aww!" Sango and Miroku cooed from across the room.**

"**Feh!" Inuyasha smirked. He lifted Kagome up into his arms and carried her outside. They sat down on a bench outside of the hut and watched to stars, and the sliver of moon left twinkle in the sky. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 2 will be up later today, I sware!**


	2. Chapter 2: Suprises

The First Day We Met Chapter 2: Surprises

**The First Day We Met Chapter 2: Surprises**

"**So Inuyasha, we have everything planned?" Sango asked **

"**I think so…You think Kagome will forgive me?" He asked concerned**

"**Since when did you care about it so much?" Sango asked sweetly**

"**I've always cared about Kagome! Why would you even ask that?" Inuyasha stated sternly.**

"**It was supposed to be a complement…" Sango murmured. Inuyasha looked over at the sleeping Kagome. She had a look of comfort and happiness on her face…'I wonder what she's dreaming about…' He thought as he studied her face trying to maybe pick up on something, but the only thing he noticed was Shippo curled up in her arms. Kagome stirred slightly so Inuyasha got up and walked over to her. Before he got there, he heard her murmur something in her sleep.**

**Right as she rolled over, she said one word then smiled. "sit" **

**CRASH She suddenly sat up straight up at the sound of Inuyasha slamming into the ground. **

"**Inuyasha!"**

"**Thanks a lot Kagome!" he growled.**

"**I'm s-sorry…hahaha"**

"**WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY?!" **

"**Nothing…"**

"**Kagome…" he got up right in front of her face and made a serious look, which only caused her to fall backwards laughing even harder.**

"**O-Okay…F-fine…" she laughed. She took a few deeps breaths to calm her down then looked up at Inuyasha.**

"**It's just so funny that I dream about that!" she said and fell back laughing again.**

**Inuyasha growled and got up. "Damn wench…" he murmured. He sat up against the wall beside Kagome and crossed his legs. He leaned against the wall. Kagome just smiled and rolled over so she could face him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down next to her. He let out a surprised yelp then his eyes widened when he figured out what had happened. He was now laying on Kagome's sleeping bag…NEXT TO KAGOME! () She smiled and snuggled up next to him. He blushed but just closed his eyes and wrapped his arms gently around her. **

**Miroku noticed them and looked over at Sango. She could feel his gaze and looked over at him. He patted beside him signaling for her to come lay beside him.**

"**HA!" she walked over and slapped him. "In your DREAMS!" **

"**Indeed!" he laughed while he rubbed his cheek.**

"**Ugh! You sick perverted son of a…no wait, i'm not gonna waste time or breath on you!" she stuck her nose in the air then stormed out of the hut. Kagome heard her 'sister' storm out and sighed. She sat up and started to stand, but Inuyasha grabbed her by the wrist.**

"**Sango will be okay Kagome! Just let her calm down! Stay here….please?" Inuyasha almost begged at her feet.**

"**I would….but I need to go comfort Sango before she runs back here with a knife and kills Miroku…Sorry…" she laughed then hugged him around his neck and got up. He sighed then laid back down on Kagome's sleeping. 'Her sweet scent is all over this thing!...god…why does her scent calm and relax me so much?!' he asked himself…'there's only one answer to that question…I must be in love with Kagome!' he closed his eyes and smiled…'I can live with that…'**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"**Sango! Wait! He was only kidding!" Kagome called out after her friend.**

"**Oh! So now he's 'only kidding'?!" Sango yelled back**

"**Yeah! You're the one going to marry the fool! Why don't you sleep next to him!? Your going to bear his child if i'm not mistaken?"**

"**Yeah I guess…"**

"**Well, I may only be 17 now, but I know that involves A LOT more then just laying down beside him!" Kagome said quickly and quietly. Sango nodded in defeat. Kagome went and took her hand. Kagome lead her back into the hut. Miroku was sitting up looking rather worried, but when he saw Sango come and sit by him, he smiled. She bent over nervously and kissed him on the cheek, which resulted in a big smile from him. He took her head in his hand and kissed her full on the lips…Kagome and Inuyasha ,of course, had front row seats, and were wishing they could have back row seats…because this PDA was making both of them EXTREMLEY nervous and twitchy. Inuyasha's eyes twitched and Kagome tapped her nails nervously on the ground. Finally she faced away from Inuyasha and laid down. He sighed then wrapped his arms around her and lay behind her. Kagome's eyes widened when she felt his gentle touch. He chuckled in when he heard her gasp. She relaxed and faced him. She cuddled closely into his hard chest and fell asleep.**

'**Sleep tight Kagome…because tomorrow you're going to be in for a BIG surprise.' He sighed and held her closer to him. Resting his head gently on her shoulder, he allowed himself to fall asleep.**


	3. Chapter 3: A sweet song

The Day We First Met: Chapter 3: A Sweet Song

**The Day We First Met: Chapter 3: A Sweet Song **

**Kagome awoke before any of her comrades. She could feel Inuyasha's gentle yet forceful grasp around her. She wiggled and the hands around her loosened. She got up and snuck out without waking any of the others up. She walked towards the forest and smiled. The crisp clean air of morning bit at her arms and legs, but she didn't care. The dew on the grass made her bare feet get wet, but again, she didn't care one bit. She suddenly sprinted into the forest and out into an open field of flowers. She laughed as she ran and sat down on a big boulder that was located in the middle of the field. She sighed and laid on top of it,**

**A song she had heard on the radio started playing inside her head. She stood up and sang out loud along with her mind.**

"_**I looked away, and then I looked back at you…you tried to say, things that you can't undo…if I had my way. I'd never get over you…today is the day…I pray that we make it through…make it through the fall…make it through it all…and I don't want to talk about it, I just want to sit and stare at you…I don't want to talk about it…and I don't want a conversation, I just want to cry in front of you…I don't want to fall to pieces.. cus i'm in love with you…"**_

**Inuyasha's ears perked up and he opened his eyes when he couldn't feel Kagome's soft body in his arms…or her easy breathing on his chest. He sat up when he heard a sound coming from the forest.. 'That's Kagome…is she…is she **_**singing**_**?' he asked himself in his head. He got up and started walking towards the sound…listening to the words with every step he took.**

"_**You the only one…that ill be with till the end…when I come undone…you bring me back again, back under the stars…back into your arms… and I don't want to fall to pieces, I just want to sit and stare at you…I don't want to talk about it…and I don't want a conversation, I just want to cry in front of you…I don't want to talk about it cus i'm in love with you…Want to know who you are…want to know where to start…I want to know what this means…want to know how you feel….want to know what is real…I want to know everything! I don't want to fall to pieces, I just want to sit and stare at you…I don't want to talk about it…and I don't want a conversation, I just want to cry in front of you…I don't want to talk about it …and I don't want to fall to pieces, I just want to sit and stare at you…I don't want to talk about it…and I don't want a conversation, I just want to cry in front of you…I don't want to talk about it cus i'm in love with you….im in love…with you…"**_

**Inuyasha made his way towards her voice. 'God, she sounds like an angel! That song she was singing….did it have a meaning?' he stopped and thought back to the song…he thought it over…then it hit him full force…'THAT SONG WAS FOR ME!' he ran full speed towards her and when he saw her sitting in the field, his heart skipped a beat. **

**Kagome took a deep breath after the last verse and sighed. 'That song….it seems like it has a….meaning…like its meant for Inuyasha and I…weird……hey…whets that?!' she asked herself as she heard a rustling coming from behind her. Suddenly she felt two strong arms wrap around her and she started to scream but was cut off suddenly by lips pressing against hers. Her eyes widened as she realized who it was…Inuyasha…**

"**Inu…Inuyasha?" she whispered as they came up for air.**

"**Happy Birthday Kagome…I got you this…" he pulled out a small black box…"Kagome…will you marry me?" and with that Kagome fainted backwards into his arms.**

"**Kagome...Kagome…..Kagome….?" a voice called to her.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Kagome sat up breathing slightly hard but smiling. She frowned when she realized it had all been a dream. She slammed her fist down hard onto the bed. She was back in her own bed, in her own time. She looked over at the wall across from her bed(the wall where her desk is) and she saw Inuyasha leaning up against the wall asleep. She climbed out of bed and snuck over to him. She sat down next to him and rested her head gently on his shoulder then fell back asleep. He opened one eye and looked over at the sleeping girl on his arm…**

"**Humph" he smirked and laid his head on top of hers then fell back asleep. "Happy Birthday Kagome." He whispered right as he fell asleep.**


	4. Chapter 4: Daze

The Day We Met: Chapter 4: Daze

**The Day We Met: Chapter 4: Daze**

"**la la la la la la" Kagome sang as she put things into her big yellow backpack.**

"**Uh, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked reluctantly**

"**Huh?"**

"**Are you….uh….drunk…or something?"**

**Kagome started laughing hysterically and Inuyasha just cocked his head at her and his eye twitched as she rolled around on the ground holding onto her stomach laughing.**

"**I-I'm….f-fine!" she laughed. She took in a few deep breaths then sighed. She stood up and handed her bag to Inuyasha. He always carried it for her now. **

"**Okay…" he replied reluctantly. They walked downstairs and Kagome said goodbye to her family before turning back to Inuyasha, who was standing in the well house doorway.**

'**God…it was just a dream…but…it felt so REAL…I could feel him holding me…hmm…oh well…why would I be dreaming about that kind of thing anyway?!' she laughed in her head. She sighed then walked back over to Inuyasha. He gave her a small smile.**

"**What 'cha smiling about?" she laughed**

"**Nothing…come on…the others are probably waiting for us…oh and Kagome, one more thing…"**

"**What?"**

"**Happy Birthday…" he said blushing. He turned even redder when she bolted at him and hugged him so tight it knocked the wind out of him. "Ka-Kagome…I….I ca….cant….bre….breathe." She immediately let go of him and smiled. She grabbed his hand and walked over to the well. They smiled at each other than jumped down into the well.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**When they got in the bottom of the well, they jumped out and waited for their friends to arrive to greet them. But when no one did, they decided to go find them. **

"**I got a pocket-got a pocketful of sunshine…" Kagome suddenly starting singing quietly to herself. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her and smirked.**

"**What the hell are you singing?" he asked her smirking**

"**Huh? Oh….nothing….really….i am fine…let's go find the others…"**

"**Yeah…sure…" he said. He continued walking forward. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Sango and Miroku sat in Kaede's hut. Sango was holding something wrapped in a blanket in her arms. Miroku was sleeping up against a wall. Shippo and Kiarara were curled up in a ball in the corner sleeping, and Kaede was mixing some sort of stew in a big pot.**

**Inuyasha and Kagome suddenly walked into the hut side-by-side. Sango screamed in joy as she got up and ran to her 'sister'. They hugged like they hadn't seen each other in years. Kagome's mouth gaped at the blanket in Sango's arms. **

"**Omigod Sango! When did that happen?" **

"**Um…a year ago…Kagome? Are you feeling alright?" Sango laughed putting a hand to Kagome's head.**

"**Inuyasha?! Did you know about this?" Kagome asked pleading to him.**

"**Well duh Kagome! Geez, I think you are drunk!" he laughed back at her. **

"**Hmph, wow, you're supportive…" she smirked and walked out of the hut in a hut.**

"**What? Why would I be supportive? It's not like I was you're….ACK! KAGOME WAIT!" Inuyasha called after her. She didn't stop walking. She walked all the way to the Sacred Tree then stood in front of it. She could hear Inuyasha's constant, "Kagome! Hang on! Wait!" but she tried to just block them out the best she could. **

'**Ugh! He's such a jerk!...why cant he be more like the Inuyasha In my dream…ugh! He's so irritating!...gasp I sense an aura coming my way. She could tell it was coming, and FAST! Suddenly a mini-tornado came swirling her way. Koga jumped out of It and handed Kagome flowers.**

"**Uh, thanks Ko" she started to say but was cut off by him kissing her gently on the lips. She was to shocked and a little disturbed by it to react. He pulled back and smiled at her.**

"**Now, why would I not bring my wife flowers on her birthday?" he smirked.**

"**WIFE?!" She screamed**


	5. Chapter 5: Gaze

Okay

_Okay! Wow! What a last Chapter! (am I right? Duh?!) So Here's your re-cap:_

'**Ugh! He's such a jerk!...why cant he be more like the Inuyasha In my dream…ugh! He's so irritating!...gasp I sense an aura coming my way. She could tell it was coming, and FAST! Suddenly a mini-tornado came swirling her way. Koga jumped out of It and handed Kagome flowers.**

"**Uh, thanks Ko" she started to say but was cut off by him kissing her gently on the lips. She was to shocked and a little disturbed by it to react. He pulled back and smiled at her.**

"**Now, why would I not bring my wife flowers on her birthday?" he smirked.**

"**WIFE?!" She screamed**

_Now, onto the next Chapter! Enjoy!!_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**The Day We Met: Chapter 5: Gaze**

"**WIFE?!" She Screamed**

"**Yea, wife, I asked you to marry me about 9 months ago, you were p.o'ed about Inuyasha sneaking off to go see Kikyo so much so you said you'd gladly be my mate. I'm not sure if you did it to make him jealous or because you really wanted to, oh well! Im not complaining! I get a wolf pup from a beautiful girl!" **

"**Wolf…. what now?" Kagome almost fainted**

"**Wolf pup, did you hit your head on a rock or something? Cus apparently you cant remember anything…Im your husband, and you should have figured something about your oversized stomach! I don't really understand how you could miss it…"**

**Kagome's eye widened when she got the courage to look at her stomach. 'He's not lieing…oh god…what have I done?!' Kagome fainted, but was caught by two strong arms.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Kagome's eye's fluttered open. She looked around her surroundings to try and figure out where she was. It was a hut, and a single candle lit the whole hut dimly. She could make out two figures in the room, both seeming to be male, and herself. She was under a blanket and laying on her sleeping bag. She had a wet towel on her forehead. **

"**Kagome? You awake yet?" a male voice that sounded really familiar to her asked.**

"**I'll ask her if she's alright mutt-face, she's my wife anyway!" Koga spat as he took Kagome's hand. Kagome didn't care, she just stared into Inuyasha's eyes. He couldn't stand her gaze so he looked away. **

"**Yeah don't remind me…" Inuyasha smirked. "But, me and Kagome are best friends…so I have every bit as much right as you do to worry about her!" **

"**He's right Koga, it's alright…" Kagome whispered. She smiled up at Koga and he couldn't help but bend to her every whim. **

"**Fine…He is your best friend…its not like you two are still in love with each other or anything…" Koga laughed "Cus if ya were, you wouldn't have agreed to become my wife now would ya Kagome?" **

**Kagome shut her eyes and but her lip. She swallowed to lump in her throat. "Koga…um…could you let me and Inuyasha have some alone time…I want to talk to him…" Kagome whispered sweetly. Inuyasha looked out of the corner of his eye at her. She was looking back at him out of the corner of her eye. A small smile crept on his face but he hid it from Koga and turned so his back was to the to. Koga leaned into kiss her but she turned her head so he only got a cheek.**

"**O-Okay…mutt-face, you try anything and ill have your head on a platter!" Koga smirked. Inuyasha and Kagome just rolled their eyes at him as he left the hut closing the bamboo door behind him. **

"**So Kagome, what did you want to talk about?" **

"**Actually, I wanted us to confess some things…like for one thing…why did you leave me to go find Kikyo that day? I was really upset and you just got up and left me all alone…"**

"**Well why did you marry that fool Koga!? Do you know how much that hurt?!" Inuyasha asked in a hurt voice.**

"**Why should it matter to you?! You have your dead priestess first-love to go chase after all the time, and you always put me in second place compared to her…you never once put me in first place! Not once! Im always first with Koga…ALWAYS!"**

"**You don't have to frigging remind me Kagome! I know everything about you…what you do…what happens to you…Im always there to make sure your alright…id never let you get into danger…"**

"**I ALWAYS GOT INTO DANGER WHEN YOU WENT OUT TO LOOK FOR KIKYO…OH SO NOW THAT IM MARRIED TO KOGA…AND GOING TO HAVE ONE OF HIS PUPS YOUR CONCERED?!"**

"**IVE ALWAYS BEEN CONCERED ABOUT YOU KAGOME!"**

"**OH YEAH AND WHYS THAT?!"**

"**BECAUSE I…"**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Koga sat in lady Kaede's hut with the rest of Inuyasha's group. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede never seemed to be very happy with the fact that he and Kagome got married, or the fact that they were going to have a pup soon…he wasn't always sure why though.**

"**So Koga…when's the pup due?" Sango asked in a fake 'I really do care' voice.**

"**Um…really any time now…Im not sure…lets see…we got married about 9 months ago, then that was when it was conceived…so yeah, right around this time…"**

"**Oh really! I wonder what she'll look like!" Sango giggled in the same voice, except this time, she really did mean it. She loved babies being born, no matter who's they were. Their was only one baby she didn't like, and that, of course, was Hakudoshi's old baby body…she hated that one for 2 reasons, 1…it scared to crap out her…and 2…it was evil and one of Naraku's offspring.**

"**Im going to back and check on Kagome…I want to make sure that mutt-face hasn't done anything or said anything to upset Kagome…see ya guys later…" Koga said as he got up to leave.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"**YOU WHAT INUYASHA?!" Kagome continued yelling at him even when Inuyasha's face softened.**

"**I….I….I…"**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**Ok, if ya liked this chapter, send me a review saying you want the next chapter today, and ill write it! Thanks you guys for reading, and sorry for leaving a cliffy for two chapters, I like cliffys…they build up drama! YAY DRAMA! Review if you want a 6**__**th**__** chapter today! **_


	6. Chapter 6: A confession

Hey You guys

_Hey You guys! Thanks for the reviews! I promised Id write more today if I got reviews so that's what Im doing! Someone said they were confused, GOOD! Hahaha! It might be a lil confusing! Sorry! Just Enjoy! Here's your Previously:_

"**YOU WHAT INUYASHA?!" Kagome continued yelling at him even when Inuyasha's face softened.**

"**I….I….I…"**

**The Day We First Met: Chapter 6: A Confession**

"**What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome suddenly sensed the emotions he was holding back so she softened up and stopped yelling. **

"**I…I…I…"**

"**Kagome? You alright? That mutt-face hasn't hurt you has he?" Koga called from outside the hut.**

"**No Koga, Im fine…ill be out in a minute." Kagome stood and started walking towards the door, but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist. "What is it Inuya..mmph" She was cut off by him gently kissing her. She was extremely surprised. "what the heck was that for Inuyasha?" she asked as she sat back down.**

"**I…I…I have s-something to tell you K-Kagome…." Inuyasha stuttered**

"**Well then, spit it out already! I promised Koga I'd come out…"**

**Kagome looked at the sadness that filled his eyes when she said Koga's name. "Inuyasha…I need you to answer me some questions…"  
**

"**Sure, anything…"**

"that night…when we saw those soul collectors…that night we defeated Naraku…why did you leave me all alone? I was really upset as it was…then you just got up and left me…for Kikyo…"

"K-Kagome…that night…its true…I did go to Kikyo…but not for what you think…"

"**WELL FOR WHAT THEN?!" Kagome raised her voice at him again.**

"**STOP YELLING!...Kagome…that night I went to Kikyo to tell her…to tell I….i chose you…" he looked into Kagome's deep brown eyes, and she stared back into his deep golden ones.**

"**Inuyasha….Im….Im so –sorry…I judged you…I didn't trust you…and I broke your heart…i-i…." Kagome started crying into her hands. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and embraced her in a love-filled hug.**

**Koga could smell the salt in Kagome's tears. He growled then started running back towards the hut, but when he got there, he saw Kagome and Inuyasha walk out of the hut…Kagome was crying and Inuyasha was hiding his eyes with his bangs…**

'**That bastard! He made Kagome cry! Im going to beat the crap out of him!' he yelled in his head as he began running towards them. But he was stopped when Kagome stepped in front of Inuyasha and held her arms out to the side.**

"**No Koga! You will not harm Inuyasha! If you do…Ill….Ill…Um…..Oh! Ill leave you!" Kagome stated in a 'haha-I-win" type of voice.**

"**Psh, wolves mate for life Kagome…plus you carry my child!" Koga smirked**

"**She may carry your child…but SHE'S NOT A WOLF!" Inuyasha stated sternly as he glared at Kagome's stomach and at Koga. "Kagome is mine…you can have the child if you want it…but she belongs to me!" **

"**Ha! Like Kagome would let go of her own child!" Koga laughed. Kagome looked at her stomach then at Inuyasha.**

"**Im sorry Inuyasha, but he's right, I couldn't give my baby away…Its still apart of me…but you are right with one part…IM NOT A WOLF! SO THERE! HA KOGA! AND BESIDES IM IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE!" That last sentence she said hit Koga deep. He gasped as he took Kagome in his arms.**

"**Kagome…I need you…I need you with me…you cant love someone else!" he cried**

**Inuyasha pried Koga's hands off of Kagome. "Hands off Wolf, Kagome is mine!" he lunged towards Koga knocking him onto the ground. They rolled all around on the ground. Cutting into each other. Blood oozed from each of their mouths and they both had scratches all over themselves. Kagome cried for them to stop. But then she heard a voice calling to her in the distance.**

"**Kagome?...Kagome?...Kagome? Are you okay?" was all the voice said repeatedly, then, the earth surrounding her changed back into her own world and she was now standing in the court yard in front of the school. **

"**What the?" then it changed again, but now, she was beside the sacred tree back in the feudal era!**

"**What's going on?!" she cried. Then the same voice from before called out.**

"**Kagome! Come on! Wake up! You okay?" it called**

"**Inuyasha?!" she said when she realized who the voice came from. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Awww! Another Cliffy for you! YAY CLIFFYS! If you'd like the next chapter today, send me some reviews ppl! WOOHOO! I loooovvvveeee writing this story! Apparently you ppl love it to! YAY! Its my most popular Inuyasha story so far, except for my REALLLY long one called Inuyasha's Daughter, which was sooo big I had to make my own website for it(NOT KIDDING!!) the website's address is on my profile page if ya want to check it out!__! Enjoy! _


	7. Chapter 7: Fainting

Okay, although I cant see you right now, I bet your scratching your head going 'wtf is going on

_Okay, although I cant see you right now, I bet your scratching your head going 'wtf is going on?!' and I know you are! So don't deny it! I would be to, if I didn't already know the ending! HAHA! , anyway, I just wanted to say thanks to all of you who send me reviews, ya know, I ment to end this story at chapter 3, but you were all going 'NO! WRITE MORE!!' so I did, and I wanted to say thanks to all of you soo much! This story has been funner than I It would be to write! Any who, thanks again, and enjoy this chapter, If I can, ill make it my longest, that depends though, I try to put as little stiff in it, so if it has a cliffy at the end, you'll all want me to keep writing it! See how that works?! Okay yeah, so here's your previously:_

"**Kagome?...Kagome?...Kagome? Are you okay?" was all the voice said repeatedly, then, the earth surrounding her changed back into her own world and she was now standing in the court yard in front of the school. **

"**What the?" then it changed again, but now, she was beside the sacred tree back in the feudal era!**

"**What's going on?!" she cried. Then the same voice from before called out.**

"**Kagome! Come on! Wake up! You okay?" it called**

"**Inuyasha?!" she said when she realized who the voice came from. **

**The Day We First Met: Chapter 7: Fainting**

"**Inuyasha! Inuyasha?! Where are you at?!" Kagome cried as she ran towards his voice. The world around her was now just swirling colors. She was scared half to death!**

"**Kagome? Kagome? You okay? Come on! Damn, wake up already!" Inuyasha yelled from a distance.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Inuyasha shook Kagome lightly in his arms. "God Kagome, wake up…geez, I didn't think this would knock you out that badly!" he laughed as he shook her some more.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"**Inuyasha? Why are you telling me to 'wake up'? I am awake! Inuyasha?!" She was suddenly knocked backwards by her mind.**

'_**You Idiot, your not awake! You fainted when Inuyasha proposed to you! You still unconscious in his arms…WAKE THE HELL UP! Gawd! Your getting on my nerves, and Im you!' **_**Kagome's conscience said to her.**

"**Who are you?"**

'_**Im the tooth-fairy genius! God, you are pretty dumb! Im your conscience'**_

"**Well, if you know im asleep, then tell my freaking brain that and WAKE ME UP!"**

'**Only you can wake yourself up silly!' she giggled**

"**JUST DO IT! I NEED TO GET BACK TO INUYASHA!" **

'**Fine, fine…Yo brain? You there?'**

'**Yeah, what is it? Im sleeping.'**

'**Dur, Kagome wants to wake up! So get your BUTT up NOW!'**

"**Am I talking to myself? Oh gawd, i've lost my mind!"**

'**No you haven't! Im right here!' her brain shouted**

"**Oh yeah, well then HURRY UP AND WAKE UP!"**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Kagome's eyes fluttered a little and Inuyasha looked at her face with a little concern.**

"**Kagome? You awake?" he asked softly**

"**Huh…oh….Ow….my head hurts…" she laughed as she rubbed her head thinking about what had been happening.**

"**Are you okay then?"**

"**yeah, im fine…god, I had the weirdest dream!"**

"**Bout what?" he asked with a slight sliver of intrest**

"**Well for one thing…I wasn't married to you…I was married to…" this caught Inuyasha full attention.**

"**WHO!?" he asked**

"**Uh….Koga…and uh…"**

"'**Uh' what?!"**

"**I was going to have a pup of his..."**

"**YOU WERE WHAT?!"**

"**don't get mad, cus you wanna know the only good thing that happened in my dream?"**

**He calmed down and smiled at her. "What?"**

"**This…" she leaned up and kissed him.**

"**Ha!"**

"**and, you stole me from Koga…thanks…seriously, even if it was a dream, it felt real…" **

"**Im glad it wasn't! If that wolf ever touches you I'll" **

"**You'll kill him, I know! Now come on! Lets go see Sango and Miroku and the others!" Kagome laughed as she got up. She took his hand and they walked back to the hut.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"**Inuyasha! Kagome!" Shippo yelled as he jumped into Kagome's outstretched arms.**

"**Shippo!" Kagome cried**

"**Inuyasha? Did you ask her yet?" Sango and Miroku whispered.**

**Kagome could hear them and turned to them. "Ask me what?"**

"**Oh nothing!" they both laughed then glared at Inuyasha, who had an extremely confused look on his face.**

"**Oh! You meant this?" She held out her hand to show the ring. Sango and Kagome laughed and screamed and cried in joy as they jumped around hugging each other.**

**Miroku patted Inuyasha on the back and smiled. Shippo was hanging onto Kagome's shoulder for dear-life because he didn't want to get thrown off by Kagome and Sango's bouncing. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"**Hey Inuyasha, aren't you coming down for cake?" Kagome asked as she looked up at a tree outside of the hut.**

"**Yeah, just hang on, god I hate that I cant jump from a tree when Im human!" he sighed**

"**Well, you'd break your leg if you tried!" Kagome laughed. He shrugged at her then climbed down out of the tree. Kagome took his hand and led him back to the hut. The wind gently blew their jet black hair to the side. He let go of her hand and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her to his side, where there was no longer any space between them.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_OMG! I know what your thinking 'were you high when you wrote this chap' and your answer is NO! ACK! Dang it! A thunderstorm just started at my house so I got to get off the computer for a while until it stops lighting and stuff, my mom dosent want her computer to get zapped. I'll add the next chapter as soon as it stops, if there is a next chapter, I might end it here and start a new story, oh! Btw, if ya have any story ideas, send it in a review okay?! Thanks! Oh! PRETTY LIGHTING! :P IM NOT HIGH OR DRUNK! I SWARE! IM JUST OVER-STIMULATED! :P_


	8. Epilouge

I hate to say it but…this is the last Chapter of The First Time We Met

_I hate to say it but…this is the last Chapter of The First Time We Met! I know I know, "WHAT?! NO!!" well no fear! Im only ending it because Im going to start a new story, as soon as I think of one…ha-ha…okay well any who…this is the Epilogue chappy! This way you can at least see what happens afterwards! Enjoys!_

**The First Time We Met: Epilogue**

"**Daddy!" a young boy said as he clung to Inuyasha's leg. He picked up the young boy, seeming to be about 3 or 4. **

"**Oh hey there Kisho! Where's your mommy at?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down on the ground in a medium sized hut. **

"**Hmm…oh! I know! Mommy is at Lady Kaede's hut helping make medicines!" Kisho squealed. **

"**Kay, go play with Shippo!" Inuyasha laughed**

"**M'kay! Bah-bye!" he said as he scurried out of the hut. Inuyasha shook his head at him. **

**Kisho had long black hair and black dog ears. He looked a lot like Inuyasha, he had golden eyes just like Inuyasha. But he had his mom's hair and personality.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"**SHIPPO!" Kisho said as he tackled the 11-year-old.**

"**Oaf! Oh hey there Kisho! What are you doing?" Shippo said. Shippo had grown up a bit. He had gotten taller, and his hair grew out a little more, but he still looked like the 7-year-old he had been 4 years ago. **

"**Daddy told me to come play with you!" Kisho laughed**

"**Hm...Remind me to talk to him later…" Shippo laughed**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"**Okay Kaede…so this herb cures…umm…oh! Minor poisoning!" Kagome said**

"**Very good child…say where is that adorable boy of yours Kagome?" Kaede asked**

"**Ha, I have no clue…I can never keep up with him…I cant even keep up with Inuyasha!" Kagome laughed**

"**How's it going in here?" Inuyasha asked as he pushed back the bamboo door.**

"**Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she got up and hugged him.**

"**Is someone a little glad to see me?" Inuyasha smirked.**

"**Oh shut up!" Kagome laughed**

"**Ye two haven't changed one bit in the last four years!" Kaede laughed. "Kagome, well continue this tomorrow. Ye go spend time with Inuyasha." Kaede said**

"**You sure?" Kagome asked**

"**Of course!" **

"**Okay!" Kagome laughed. She took Inuyasha's hand and they walked out of the hut. They walked across the road from Kaede's hut and stuck their heads in Sango and Miroku's hut. **

"**Oh! Kagome! Inuyasha!" Sango said as she hugged them both.**

"**Hey there Sango, how's Kira, Kavanna, and Kolo?" Kagome asked**

"**Their…fine…right now their actually asleep, thank god…well now Kagome! I should be asking how your kids are…"**

"**Well…Kisho is his normal self…and Kanna is doing fine." Kagome said as she patted her enlarged stomach.**

"**Its sooo cool how you named her after Kanna…even if she was one of Naraku's off spring, she was willing to help us to be freed from Naraku…so she couldn't have been all evil…" Sango said as she cocked her head and stared at Kagome's belly.**

"**Yeah, I think Kanna was just…lost…in her own mind…in a way…" Kagome said.**

"**I have no idea what you two have said for the past 5 minutes…" Inuyasha mumbled.**

"**haha, and that's why I love you!" Kagome laughed as she kissed him on the cheek. He smiled then wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist.**

"**Oh Kagome! I forgot to tell you something!" Sango said**

"**What?!" Kagome asked excitedly**

"**IM PREGNATE!" Sango Shreaked in excitement**

"**AGAIN!" Inuyasha and Kagome both yelled**

"**What can I say…" Sango shrugged. Miroku walked up beside her and smiled.**

"**No, I believe its what you can scream…" Miroku said mycheviosly**

**Sango gasped and covered his mouth with her hand. "MIROKU!" **

**Inuyasha and Kagome both busted out laughing.**

**Sango sighed then walked away her head hanging. **

"**aww! Sango! Wait!" Miroku called after her. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"**So Kisho, you ready to become a big brother?" Kagome asked as she held him on her lap. **

"**Yep! As long as Kanna is nice and don't touch my ears I will likes her!" Kisho giggled**

"**like…not likes…and she's going to be a girl, she will be nice!"**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**(13 years later)**

"**MOTHER! WHERE THE HELL IS MY NEW KIMONO!?" Kanna screeched from inside the hut. Kagome sighed and shook her head. **

"**Its in your room Kanna…" **

"**Ugh!" she could hear Kanna smirk. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her.**

"**What can I say, she's JUST like YOU!" Kagome laughed as she kissed him.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_And there you go! Hope ya liked! Please Review! Thanks! Im going to go start working on my new story…that is if I can think of one…hahaha…I need to decide what it'll be about…and who's gonna be in it…and what genre it'll be…either romance, or humor…Idk! But when ever I release it to the public, I hope you'll love it! Thanks for reading!! If you have a story idea, or there's a story you want to make a re-make of, by someone else, or one you made up that you want a remake up ill re-write it and give you credit! _

_Thanks for Reading! Love to You! _


End file.
